monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Alice
Alipheese Fateburn VIII (Eighth), also known as Black Alice, is one of the main antagonists of the game. During her reign as Monster Lord, she attempted to take over the world. Supposedly defeated by Heinrich 500 years ago, she was kept alive by Ilias. In order to keep Black Alice in line, Ilias threatens to kill her if she makes any action which may go against Ilias’s cause. Black Alice is extremely ambitious and desires to rule the world, resulting her reign of terror. According to Lilith & Lilim, she is supposedly kind to her subordinates, but is extremely sadistic and cruel toward her enemies. Her innocent appearance and playful attitude are all a facade to her evil intentions. Why she’s referred to as “Black” Alice is unknown. This may refer to either her true form or her personality. Biography Lilith & Lilim mention that Black Alice entrusted them to lead the succubi to a haven for their own race. Queen Elf reports to Granberia that Black Alice came to them to join her cause, but declined. Granberia then states that there is a rumor about a character calling allies named “Black Alice”, rebelling against the Monster Lord. At the same time, she recruits Shirohebi's sister and tells her not to worry about the Monster Lord’s causes. To prove her status as the former Monster Lord, Black Alice provides the lamia some of her power. After Luka rebels against Ilias, the goddess orders Black Alice to lead the reorganization of the world; the former Monster Lord will crush any human as well as any weak, unfaithful monster that stands in her way, selecting pure, powerful monsters for the next generation. After Promestein retreats from the Monster Lord’s Castle and Luka chases her to Remina, Black Alice appears and reveals Promestein's secret laboratory, then vanishes. After Luka and a young Alice defeat Promestein, she attempts to inject herself with a syringe, but Black Alice appears and stops her, stating that it is too early to use that "White Rabbit" injection. After Promestein vanishes, Alice angrily asks Black Alice if she is a mimic, but the 8th Monster Lord radiates power and reveals to be the exact same. She then explains that Ilias saved her from Heinrich's clutches for her own reasons, and that Black Alice serves her just to continue her goals of exterminating the human race. Black Alice then vanishes afterward. Sometime later, Black Alice and Ilias compliment the "party" starting; Black Alice sent her subordinates to Sabasa and Grangold kingdoms, being the most powerful. Ilias then talks about the "White Rabbit" Promestein attempted to use, stating that her plan may go astray if it goes wrong. Ilias then states that no matter what one drinks, they will not become the same as a god, and even so it isn't as pleasant as one thinks. Ilias then dispatches Black Alice afterward. After Luka reclaims Sylph, Eden and Black Alice are shown discussing about each others failures. Black Alice just says they already won the war, all they need is Luka's defeat. Once Luka recovers Undine and has all four spirits returned to his possession, Promestein and Black Alice are shown calling Eden names for her repeated failures. After Promestein leaves, Black Alice jokingly says they should have a tea party with Ilias, but Cupid arrives and says that the tea and cookies would taste bad. Eden angrily orders Cupid to give her report later, but Black Alice decides to leave, not wanting to interrupt. Eden scowls, stating that they don't understand the pain Ilias had gone through. While Luka battles Eden, Black Alice and Promestein gang up on Ilias, revealing their plan of creating the ultimate deity by having Black Alice, enhanced with the White Rabbit drug, absorb Illias. While Promestein seemed content with giving Black Alice such power, she then reveals she is fully aware than the eighth Monster Lord was leaking information to the enemy and is partially responsible for the losses in Promestein's Chimeric Monsters. Black Alice just laughs. After defeating Promestein, Alice and Luka challenge Black Alice. She reveals an ascended form compared to before, when she toyed with Luka, and when that proves insufficient, she even shows her 'true' form, now mutated with the original Dark God's genes and with part of Ilias' own power. This also falls to the joint powers of Hero and Monster Lord, and Alice allows her body and power to go berserk. Even that proves insufficient and she is eventually defeated, only for Luka and Alice to learn Promestein's and Black Alice's betrayal was also part of Ilias' own plant who believed Luka could defeat both of her former subordinates. With this, Black Alice's ascension to ultimate godhood proves to be a complete failure. Monsterpedia Entry Black Alice "A legendary warmongering Monster Lord that was struck down by Heinrich. She was said to wield incredibly high powered magic, and greedy ambitions. Right after she was defeated by Heinrich, she was saved by Ilias and taken under her umbrella..." Black Alice (Second Form) ""Black Alice", a former Monster Lord. Imbued with the power of Dark God Alipheese, she consumed Ilias to increase her power even further. Numerous monster organs cover her body, enabling her to devour men in countless ways. Even in this state, it doesn't seem as if she's truly showing all of her power. If defeated, expect to be preyed on in a horrible way..." Black Alice (Third Form) ""Black Alice", a former Monster Lord, now unleashing her true power. Comprised of the genes of seemingly every monster that has ever existed, her power itself is truly that of a God's. Even this form was defeated by Heinrich in the past, but consuming Ilias drastically increased her power. Her brutal nature is no longer hidden, and is on full display." Black Alice (Final Form) ""Black Alice", a former Monster Lord, who has now drawn up every ounce of power from her Dark God Alipheese heritage. Pushed past the critical point, her body is endlessly expanding at an explosive rate. Containing the genes of every monster to have ever existed, her power is unmatched by any other monster. Her runaway power has warped her desire to control the world, to instead want to consume it. In response to her overwhelming predation urge, her body itself has morphed into a being able to do just that. If left alone, she truly will consume it." Attacks First Battle Tickling Finger Caress: Normal attack. Sucking Small Mouth: Normal attack. Young Girl's Modest Breasts: Normal attack. Devilish Draining Hair: Normal attack that damages twice. Second hit has drain properties. *Push: Triggers bind status. Leads to Monster Lord's All-Night Vigil on the next turn. Monster Lord's All-Night Vigil: Binded attack that leads to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up. Follows Push. Second Battle Sweet Demonic Palm: Normal attack Sweet Demonic Lips: Normal attack with drain properties. Sweet Demonic Breasts: Normal attack. Sweet Demonic Tentacles: Normal attack that damages thrice. Sweet Demonic Prison: Triggers bind status and deals damage. Subsequent uses damages thrice. *Predatory Mouth Release: Preparation for Demonic Predation. Demonic Predation: Triggers bind status and leads to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up. Follows Predatory Mouth Release. Requires Daystar to coutner. Third Battle Octopus Pat: Normal attack that damages thrice. Leech Suck: Normal attack that damages thrice. Last two hits have drain properties. Trampling Shackles: Triggers bind status and deals damage. Subsequent uses damages thrice. *Summon Wind Spirit: Causes all attacks to hit five times; causes Trampling Shackles to hit four times. *Earth Spirit Summon: Causes all binds to become inescapable. Swallow Prey: Binded attack that leads to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up. Requires Undine to avoid. Fourth Battle *Octopus Pat: Normal attack that damages thrice. *Leech Suck: Normal attack that damages thrice. Last two hits have drain properties. *Element Cancel: Cancels Luka's spirits. It always used if Luka have summoned 2 spirits. If used on her own, leads to either Wind Spirit Summon, Earth Spirit Summon, Water Spirit Summon, or Fire Spirit Summon. *Wind Spirit Summon: Leads to Elimination: Lick on the next turn. *Earth Spirit Summon: Leads to Elimination: Milk on the next turn. *Water Spirit Summon: Leads to Elimination: Stroke on the next turn. *Fire Spirit Summon: Leads to Elimination: Crush on the next turn. *Body of Sticky Suffering: Triggers bind status. Elimination: Squeeze: Binded attack. Elimination: Chew: First used as preparation. Second leads to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up. Requires Attack to escape. Elimination: Suck: First used as preparation. Second leads to a binded attack and a one-hit KO via instant follow-up. Requires Guard to avoid. Elimination: Lick: Binded attack. Follows Wind Spirit Summon. Elimination: Milk: Binded attack that leads to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up. Follows Earth Spirit Summon. Elimination: Stroke: Triggers bind status and leads to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up. Follows Water Spirit Summon. Does not trigger bind if Salamander is used. Elimination: Crush: Binded attack that leads to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up. Follows Fire Spirit Summon. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview First Battle This battle is not too hard, as her only clincher is her one-hit KO bind via Push and Monster Lord's All-Night Vigil. Gnome can swiftly escape the bind, but Undine has a high chance of avoiding all her attacks. When her health reaches 1/4 empty, the fight will end. If Luka loses, Black Alice shrinks him and lets her bear devour him via pulling him inside its body with tentacles coming out of its chest. If he falls to Monster Lord's All-Night Vigil, Black Alice straddles him and rapes him using a predatory organ in place of her vagina where he is then killed. Second Battle This battle is a little tricky, due to her Predatory Mouth Release which leads to Demonic Predation which is only counterable by Daystar, so keep at least 8 SP up. Summon all the Four Spirits and play a little defensively with Meditation and she should go down. If Luka loses, he is eaten by her large predatory organ. Third Battle A step up from the previous fight; she can attack thrice per turn, use Wind Spirit Summon and Earth Spirit Summon, and also has a killer bind via Swallow Prey that requires Undine to block. The same strategy should be used like with the previous battle: Four Spirits and Meditation. If Luka loses, he is eaten by her large predatory organ. Fourth Fight This battle is a culmination of her previous forms as well as various monsters Luka has fought in the past. First, if Luka tries to summon more than one spirit, she will cancel them out with Element Cancel. Second, she can summon all four fake spirits which determines the outcome of her next attack, but before doing so she will use Element Cancel, so counter with the opposite spirit. Thirdly and final, she has three types of binds minus the ones followed by her spirits: Elimination: Squeeze, which requires Struggling to escape; Elimination: Chew, which requires Attack to escape; and Elimination: Suck, which requires Guarding. This battle is best played defensively, using Meditation and reapplying canceled spirits. Use Undine first to avoid her attacks, but when the switch comes, stay on the applied spirit to avoid her cancel. Alice will whittle her health down slowly, and Black Alice will eventually fall. If Luka loses, Black Alice straddles him and makes him orgasm using her vagina while he is being pulled into her mass of flesh. Evaluation Black Alice "So you were defeated by Black Alice, and came here... For some reason, I'm starting to get nostalgic about Heinrich's time... Her attacks are very strong, but you can avoid many of them with a serene state. Still, her painful attacks will hit every so often. Keep some SP available for healing. In addition, if you're defeated while she rapes you, there will be an additional insult. I won't say you should watch it... Now go, oh brave Heinr... I mean, Luka. Like the ancient legendary Hero, you should be able to win as well." Black Alice (Second Form) "...Don't mind the slightly ugly appearance. Since your opponent was once a Monster Lord, a serene state is effective. Without Gnome, you also can't break free of her restraint. Therefore, summoning Gnome and Undine is mandatory. When she uses her charge move to prey on you, you cannot evade or guard. You must use your Counter, or you will be eaten. If she defeats you with that, you will simply be preyed on. There won't be any other end for you... Now go, oh brave Luka. Slay the evil Monster Lord with your blade of justice." Black Alice (Third Form) "Welcome back, Luka. I will give you my secret plan for victory... Like before, Undine and Gnome are both required. But in this form, she's also using spirits. Be sure to counter them. Now go, oh brave Luka. Settle this long battle of Light and Darkness..." Black Alice (Final Form) "This will probably be the last evaluation meeting. Your quest will be finished at last... Her behavior patterns are complex, and tough to deal with. Even the names of her skills are filled with dread... Like before, you need to counter her spirits with your own. But if you summon more than one, she will cancel them out. Undine will help your evasion, and Gnome will let you break free faster... When she's fighting in a normal state, one should always be summoned. In addition, she has two types of binds. Pay attention to what part of your body is bound to see if you should struggle or attack... In addition, if she looks like she's going to charge something up, you must use your counter. Also, she is able to use all four fake spirits herself. And, in the same turn, she can cancel out your own! Do not forget to counter those spirits. A mistake here will mean your instant loss. She is indeed the culmination of every opponent you've ever faced. Obtain victory with your own hand! In addition, every way she can eliminate you leads to further insults. But surely you wouldn't go through all of them...? Now go, oh brave Luka. Destroy the ancient evil, and become a True Hero." Trivia *Black Alice strongly resembles the Alice from Lewis Carroll’s Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland. *With Alice I (First) as her ancestor and Alice XV (Fifteenth) and Alice XVI (Sixteenth) being Alice VIII’s descendants, it is possible that Black Alice has a Lamia form. However, her "true" form has a Lamia-like tail in addition to many Scylla-like tentacles. *According to Tamamo, Black Alice strayed from her initial path of being a Monster Lord due to an unrevealed “incident” which made her hate humanity. *After dealing with the situation in the Succubus Village, among talking with Lilith & Lilim, they will note that a certain hero, who is similar to Luka, “destroyed Black Alice’s love”. Lilith & Lilim are unable to recall the name of the hero but it’s probable Heinrich was involved. *Due to the fact her own reason for hating humans is never explored, unlike Ilias' and Promestein's own motivations, Black Alice comes off as more of a traditional and less of a tragic villain compared to the other two. *Black Alice's final theme is a speed up version of Bach's Gavotte I, from his 3rd English Suite in G Minor. Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Bosses Category:Characters: Chapter 2 Category:Characters: Chapter 3 Category:Disguised Monsters Category:Monster Lords Category:Monsters Category:Multiple Endings Category:Recurring Monsters Category:Royalty Category:Sealed Sinner’s Prison Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Heaven Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3